Yuki and Axel
by LunaKirkland
Summary: This is really OC Axel but this is about having fun


Yuki and Axel

Yuki was 5 when Xemnas found her now she and her friend Rose were with their fathers but they grew up and they were now 16 years old and this is the story on how Yuki meets Axel. Yuki had a crush on him.

Yuki was walking through the world that never was looking for Rose she found her with her father talking but when Rose saw Yuki she looked at her and said "Hey Yuki what do you want to do today?" Yuki smiled and said "well we could go shopping I mean this is when we become members and this is going to be awesome".

Rose laughed and said "yeah hey Papa can we go shopping"? Marluxia shook his head and said "no you girls need to stay". Yuki and Rose frowned then Yuki went away until Marluxia said "where are you going Yuki"? Yuki looked at him and said "I'm going to go see if my dad will let me go shopping I'm bored".Marluxia just shook his head and let her go.

Yuki was walked to her daddy's office and knocked on the door when she heard her dad say enter. Yuki did and Xemnas looked up at her and said "yes Princess what do you need"?

Yuki came over and walked over to her dad and sat down in his lap and smiled and said "daddy did I ever tell you how much I loved you"? Xemnas raised an eyebrow and said "Yuki Aqua what did you do now"?! Yuki said "nothing daddy" Yuki smiled. Xemnas glared at her and said "Yuki Aqua Superior you do not act like this because of nothing you act like this if you are in trouble or if you want something now spill".

Yuki laughed and said "daddy I can't hide anything from you can I you can read me like a book". Xemnas chuckled then said "no now Yuki what have you done or what do you want"? Yuki said "Daddy can I go shopping in twilight town please"? Xemnas chuckled "Yuki really all that acting and you just want to go shopping sure you can go just take someone with you and no Rose does not count okay".

Yuki pouted then said "aww daddy I don't need a babysitter really I'm sixteen now I can defended for myself". Xemnas said "Yuki you either take someone with you besides Rose or you are not going"! Yuki pouted and said "yes daddy I'll go ask Axel". Xemnas said " alright that sounds good now go I have a lot of work to do before I make you number XIV and Rose number XV okay".

With that he kissed her on the head and got back to work but saw that Yuki still didn't get up off his lap yet and said " Yuki what do you want now hm I thought you were going shopping". Yuki smiled and said "daddy I need some munny to go shopping". Xemnas chuckled and kissed her head then fished out some munny and said "here you go I think 1000 munny should be good right".

Yuki smiled then hugged Xemnas and kissed his cheek and said "thank you daddy". Then she got off his lap and ran out the door and went to find Axel. Xemnas shook his head at his princess' action and said as Saix came in and said " oh Saix what am I going to do with her she's growing up to fast I mean it was just like yesterday I found her." Saix smiled and said "yeah she is and so are the others even Luna".

Xemnas looked at the picture of Yuki when she was 5 sitting on his lap smiling and laughing while she was acting like him and Xemnas just chuckling. Then Xemnas didn't know what happened but he didn't notice until Saix said "Lord Xemnas are you alright"? Xemnas looked at Saix and said "why do you ask that Saix"? Saix went over to him and put a finger under his eye and showed it to Xemnas and said "Lord Xemnas you are crying"! Xemnas looked at Saix but felt his cheek and saw that is was indeed wet with tears.

Xemnas smiled and said "Saix that little girl is something else she made me cry which I haven't done since I was Terra". Saix smiled "yeah she is something really special". With that Xemnas cried saying "Saix I miss her" Saix just smiled and left Xemnas to his thoughts as he thought of Luna. Yuki was walking around and saw Axel talking with Roxas and she went over to him and said

"Hey Axel, Roxas hey Axel"? Axel turned around and said "Hey Yuki what's up you need something". Yuki said " yeah would you like to go to Twilight town with me I want to go shopping but my dad would let me unless some besides Rose came with me so are you in".

Axel said "okay but can Roxas come to"? Yuki nodded and they went to twilight town where they went to the mall. Yuki was about suggest that they get home but Axel said "hey Yuki can I talk to you for a moment oh and Roxas could you give us some private time"? Roxas nodded and went back to the castle and Yuki stared at Axel and said "hey Ax what's up"?

Axel smiled they said "let's go somewhere more private Kay". Yuki blushed and sad "okay how about the clock tower"? Axel nodded then when they got there he turned to her and said "Yuki I want to ask you something"? Yuki was confused but nodded then Axel continued "Yuki how would like to go out with me tonight just me and you"? Yuki smiled and said "Oh Axel yes I'll go out with you".

Axel smiled and said "okay how's tonight after your membership meeting sound"? Yuki said "that sounds great I can't wait". Axel said "yeah me either okay let's go home before your father starts to panic". Yuki laughed and they went home where the meeting commenced Xemnas said "welcome my friends this is a glorious day because we will have 4 more members now I give you Number XIV my own princess Yuki Superior. Yuki stepped up and smiled. Then Xemnas said "Number XV is Rose Assassin. Marluxia smiled at his daughter and Rose smiled too. Number XVI Alexis Schemer and last Number XVII Luna Diviner." Xemnas finished.

All the other members smiled and applauded them then Yuki smiled at Axel who smiled back this was it she was going to tell Axel that she liked him. Xemnas knew Yuki was going on a date with Axel he just hopes it goes well. Axel jumped down and said "well Yuki you ready let's go".

They got dressed Yuki wore a blue dress that came down to her knees and had a black belt going around her waist and the dress flared out and she wore black wedges". Axel wore a black suit with a dark red shirt underneath and a tie that had flames on it and he wore his cloak boots. Axel was waiting at the portal for her but when he saw her his eyes went wide Yuki giggled at his reaction and said "Axel you clean up good".

Axel cleared his throat and said "well wow Yuki you look beautiful"! Yuki blushed and smiled and said "um thanks lets go you said you had a place for us". Axel smiled and said "close your eyes it's a surprise". Yuki did and when Axel got to their destination he said "Yuki you can open them now".

Yuki opened her eyes and said "oh Axel it's beautiful". Axel set the blanket down and said "I thought you would like it so how's it feel to be a member hm"? Yuki said "well not different accepted that I have a number XIV that's all hey Ax I add up to Vexy"? Axel laughed and said "well not really but his number is in your number". Yuki looked up at the sky and said "hey Axel what was your past like"? Axel said "well I lived in Radiant Garden and I was known as Lea and my best friend was Isa I mean Saix". Yuki said "so how did you lose your heart"? Axel said " Yuki I lost it by givin ginto the darkness but enough about me I want to hear about you"? Yuki said well "I don't really know about my past excepted Xhenort adopted me and well then he turned into Xemnas that's all I know except..."? Axel said "accepted what"? Yuki said "Aqua she was my mother".

Axel smiled then said "okay let's get to why I asked you here". Yuki nodded then Axel said "Yuki you know we don't have hearts right". Yuki nodded Axel continued and said " well Yuki you make feel like I have one again and well Yuki what I trying to say is that Yuki I love you".

Yuki looked up at him and smiled and said "y-you do" Axel said "Yes Yuki I have started liking you when you turned 15 and it eventually turned into love". Yuki was smiling from ear to ear and said "Axel I love you too and I have since I don't know when". Axel smiled then said "so do you want to be my girlfriend"? Yuki launched herself onto that knocked him over as they fell together Axel laughed and said "Well I'll take that as a yes". Yuki didn't say anything but leaned in and kissed Axel on the lips and Axel was surprised and when she pulled away she said "does that answer your question". Axel said "yes it does".

And they kissed again then they ate and went home where Yuki ran all the way to Rose's room knocked on it Rose came out and said "Yuki do you know what time it is you dad is going to flip". Yuki said "Rose we kissed and we're dating now"! Rose said "Yuki who"? Yuki told her about her date with Axel and how he asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes and how the kissed.

Rose smiled and hugged Yuki and said "oh Yuki I'm so happy for you two"! Yuki said "Yeah I know I'm going to go tell daddy".

With that she left Rose to go back to bed and went to her father's room and knocked when her dad opened the door he did not look happy he said "Yuki do realize what time it is young lady"?! Yuki said "aw but daddy I wanted to tell you about my date with Axel". Xemnas sighed and said "fine but your sleeping in here tonight go get your clothes changed first okay"! Yuki did as she was told then went to her daddy's room where he let her in and sat on the bed and said "now princess how'd the date go"? Yuki went and sat on her daddy's lap and said "well daddy he took me to Destiny Island at night and it was beautiful and then we started talking about our pasts".

Xemnas said "Axel took you to Destiny Island"? Yuki said "yeah but at night so Sora was sleeping but then Axel told me that I made him feel like he had a heart and he told me he loved me and said I loved him and then he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend and I said yes of course and then we kissed the date was amazing"! Xemnas said "he kissed you"? Yuki laughed "oh daddy don't worry it was just a kiss plus I kissed him first". X

emnas smiled and said "well I happy for you two now you need to get some sleep you start your first mission tomorrow okay". Yuki said "yes daddy" and with that she fell asleep in Xemnas' arms like how she did when she was 5. Xemnas looked down and smiled then said "Yuki you make me feel like I have a heart too".

Xemnas laid her on his bed and kissed forehead tucked her in and said "good night my little princess".

A few years went by and the Organization obtained their goal and got hearts and Yuki and Axel were married now and had a child of their own and Xemnas cried because he lost his Princess.

The end


End file.
